The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a firearm is a weapon that launches one or more projectile at high velocity through confined burning of a propellant.
Typically, there are several types of trigger locks and safes that serve to make it difficult to use a firearm. Trigger locks are considered less effective than keeping firearms stored in a lockable safe since locks may be easily defeated. Typically firearm trigger locks prevent the firearm trigger from being pulled by fitting over the trigger guard and trigger, and being locked in place with a key. Keys conveniently stored near a firearm kept for personal defense may be easy to locate by an unauthorized person, making the typical trigger lock impractical for preventing unauthorized handling, and attempts to disable the lock. A well hidden key may be difficult to locate at night and thwart a quick response in an emergency. It is estimated over 350,000 firearm are stolen every year. Other than a safe or home security system, a trigger lock, permits the firearm to be stolen.
Typically, there is no practical defense against firearm theft. Stolen firearms often wind up on the street used in other crimes. There are currently no known commercially available firearms suitable for home defense that have an internal defense against being moved, stolen or unauthorized handling, including being taken to a school, other public place or being stolen.
Typically, there are currently no known commercially available firearms suitable for home defense that have an internal trigger lock to prevent unauthorized use by a child or others, that automatically locks the firearm if put down or taken away. Unauthorized use of a firearm requires 1) that it can be moved, and 2) the potential the trigger can be pulled, allowing the firearm to be fired. The instance invention not only defends against the firearm being moved or stolen, but against it being fired.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are far from perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.